Seperti Apa Hidup Itu
by Rokuna Aldebaran
Summary: Akan kuberi tahu seperti apa hidup itu.


Sekadar pelampiasan kegalauan. Padahal saia bilang akan hiatus *buang nafas*. Tapi daripada fiction ini terus nangkring nggak bergerak di laptop, mendingan saia publish segera.

Fiction tentang Aerith dan Cloud yang muncul sebelum saia melihat bagian 'kematian Aerith'. Sebuah fiction tentang kelahiran dan kematian, atau bisa dibilang begitu. Agak nggak jelas mana yang awal dan mana yang akhir. Uwaaa! Nggak tau deh, langsung baca aja!

Nih!

* * *

><p>Hidup bagaikan garis lurus. Ini adalah titik pangkalnya. Di sana adalah titik akhir. Apa yang terjadi saat tangan kita sampai di titik akhir?<p>

Berhenti. Hilang. Selesai.

"Selamat datang di dunia."

"Lihat, dia sudah bisa merangkak."

"Jadi, dia gadis yang kau bicarakan waktu itu?"

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu. Semoga di masa depan semua yang kau cita-citakan tercapai."

"Selamat menempuh hidup baru!"

"Anakmu yang pertama telah lahir! Kau pasti terkejut melihat betapa miripnya dia denganmu!"

"Kakek, ceritakan lagi kisah peri pohon mapel itu!"

"Selamat tinggal, semoga kau tidur dengan damai."

Momen-momen seperti itu yang dilalui manusia di dunia. Lahir, tumbuh, menikah, punya anak, punya cucu, lalu mati. Lahir, tumbuh, jatuh cinta, hidup seorang diri, mencapai kesuksesan, bertambah tua, terserang penyakit, lalu mati.

Lahir, lalu meninggal. Muncul, lalu sirna.

Hidup. Ya, itulah kehidupan. Kebanyakan orang berpikir titik awal kehidupan adalah saat dilahirkan ke dunia, atau saat kita pertama kali tercipta di rahim ibunda. Dan pamungkasnya adalah kematian. Awal pertemuan adalah natalitas. Dan perpisahan untuk selama-lamanya pada mortalitas.

Tapi tidak. Tidak pernah benar-benar ada apa itu awal, dan apa itu akhir. Hidup bukan seperti menggambar garis lurus. Akan kuberi tahu seperti apa hidup itu.

**0o0**

**Seperti Apa Hidup Itu**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Final Fantasy VII milik Square Enix**

TEP TEP TEP TEP….

"Papa, papa!"

Seorang balita berlari tergopoh-gopoh dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya. Langkahnya yang pendek-pendek perlahan menuntun ke seseorang yang seakan-akan adalah dirnya di masa depan.

Tangan mungil bocah lucu itu menggapai-gapai ke depan, ingin segera meraih ayahnya. Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum yang manis, polos, menggemaskan pula.

Sang ayah, kamu, mengamati makhluk kecil yang luar biasa itu, hadiah perpisahan darimu untuk daku. Bocah itu mirip sekali, sangat mirip dikau. Saking miripnya, rasanya yang sedang berlari-lari itu bukan putramu, melainkan kloning yang entah diciptakan kapan, oleh siapa.

"Papa!" pekik anak itu ketika ia hampir sampai. Sang laki-laki pirang jabrik pun tersenyum. Senyuman bahagia. Senyuman kebapakan. Kau bungkukkan badanmu, lalu menyambut bocah cilik itu dengan rengkuhan hangat sebelum akhirnya kaugendong anak itu.

Ada jalinan emosional yang sangat dalam –terhubung begitu saja— ketika balita itu berada dalam pelukanmu. Ada perasaan yang amat kuat dalam hati si bapak. Sebuah keyakinan yang amat, bahwa dirinya sudah sangat mengenal anak itu. Sang ayah melingkupi tubuh si mungil dengan tangannya yang besar. Perasaan sayang yang demikian belum pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya, mengingat bocah manis itu pergi –bersamaku— sebelum lahir ke dunia. Kau dekap makhluk mungil itu sehangat-hangatnya. Tak pandai berkata-kata, kau, sang pria gagah berusaha menyatakan dengan selembut mungkin "betapa aku sayang padamu, anakku," lewat belaian-belaian lembut penuh kasih. Jari-jari lentik si kecil ikut meremas rambutmu yang spiky pirang, yang menggelitik kepalamu. Nampaknya anak itu pun tak mau melepaskan pelukan ayahandanya.

Dirimu kini menciumi putramu mesra. Pipi yang masih berisi lemak bayi kauhujani dengan kecupan cinta. Tiada manusia lain yang pernah kaucium seperti itu selain anak ini. Bahkan aku pun belum pernah. Namun aku takkan iri, tidak mungkin aku iri. Aku bahagia. Kau benar-benar menjadi seorang ayah.

"Cloud," akhirnya aku bisa memanggil namamu lagi.

Cloud-ku terpaku saat melihatku telah berdiri di hadapannya. Ini adalah yang pertama. Yang pertama kita berkumpul sebagai keluarga utuh. Cloud, aku, dan si kecil kita.

Sekarang kalian mengerti, kan? Tak ada yang benar-benar bisa disebut akhir. Pun awal. Karena pada akhirnya, manusia yang mati akan lahir kembali, dan mereka yang lahir kembali takkan pernah mati. Yang terpisah akan dipersatukan, yang kehilangan 'kan menemukan.

Karena hidup tak ubahnya lingkaran yang digambar. Dari satu titik, melengkung ke samping, lalu ke bawah, ke arah atas, sampai ujung pena takdir bertemu dengan pangkalnya. Lalu berputar lagi, lagi dan terus.

Ini adalah saat garis melingkar itu menemui ujung awalnya, ketika akhirnya kita bertemu kembali.

* * *

><p><strong>Extended Ending<strong>

Cloud masih saja canggung. Padahal ia telah menyatakan cintanya padaku.

"Cloud,"

Laki-laki itu menoleh sedikit.

"Aku tidak tahu ini akan membuatmu senang atau tidak."

Ia mengrenyit penasaran.

"Beberapa hari terakhir aku tidak enak badan. Tadi aku cek kesehatan. Dokter bilang,"

Mata laki-laki itu semakin menyorotkan rasa penasaran.

"Aku sedang mengandung."

Ia terbelalak. Untuk saat yang lumayan lama setelahnya, ia membeku di tempat. Apa dia kaget? Apa dia bingung?

Atau… dia tidak senang?

Laki-laki yang paling kucintai di dunia itu masih mematung. Matanya ke sana kemari. Sesekali menelan ludah. Senang, atau gelisah? Dia tak pernah berubah. Selalu membingungkan.

Sebentar kemudian mata yang biru itu berhenti padaku. Ia hanya mengangguk, dan tanpa memandangiku ia berujar,

"arigatou..." Suaranya bergetar. Lega sekali mendengarnya.

Aku memberinya senyuman sebelum pergi. Dia memang pemurung paling murung yang pernah kutemui. Dan dia juga pembohong yang payah.

Walau berlagak tak peduli, aku tahu, dia sebenarnya bahagia. Malah mungkin hampir menangis terharu. Aku yakin ia akan sangat mencintai anak kami waktu dia lahir nanti.

Meskipun anak itu tak pernah lahir, aku bahagia. Dan aku tahu Cloud pun bahagia.

Apalah arti sebuah kelahiran atau kematian. Yang satunya mempertemukan, tapi yang lain memisahkan. Toh pada akhirnya kami akan bersua jua. Ya, pada akhirnya kami akan berjumpa. Dan akhirnya kami bertemu lagi kini.

Akan kuberi tahu seperti apa hidup itu : hidup tak ubahnya lingkaran yang digambar.

* * *

><p>Kenapa 'si kecil kita' nggak pernah lahir? Tanya sama Oom Sephy yang dengan beringasnya nyoblos perut Aerith dengan Masamune! *jambak rambut sampai jabrul*<p> 


End file.
